1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a taxidermy mannequin for modeling an animal skin. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement in taxidermy mannequin ear support. Specifically, the invention relates to a modular taxidermy mannequin ear assembly whereby an ear liner is easily and adjustably attached to a head portion of the taxidermy mannequin without the use of adhesive or clay.
2. Background Information
Taxidermy is the act of mounting or reproducing dead animals for display (e.g. as hunting trophies) or for other sources of study. Taxidermy can be done on all species of animals including mammals, birds, reptiles, and amphibians. The methods that taxidermists practice have been improved over the last century, heightening taxidermic quality. The animal is first skinned in a process similar to removing the skin from a chicken prior to cooking. This can be accomplished without opening the body cavity so the taxidermist usually does not see internal organs or blood. The skin is tanned and repaired and then placed on a mannequin for assembling the mount.
Generally, the taxidermist sews and glues the animal skin to a mannequin so as to replicate a realistic body pose and shape of the animal. Typical taxidermy mannequins include an integrated body and head, with sockets for eyes. However, visible body parts which are not retained with the skin are replaced by artificial means, such as the teeth and eyes. In a modern deer head mount, for example, the only natural parts of the animal used are the antlers and the skin. All of the other organs and tissues are recreated with man-made materials. The eyes are made from glass, the eyelids are sculpted from clay, the soft tissues of the nose and mouth are sculpted from epoxy or wax, and the mannequin is made from polyurethane foam or other materials. Clay and glue are used to secure these items to the mannequin head. Ear liners are produced to replace the ear cartilage and slide into an ear sheath created by removing the cartilage. The protruding end of the ear liners are typically attached to the head by clay and glue.
Taxidermists spend a large amount of time cutting, applying clay, and gluing features to the mannequin to achieve a realistic animal look. Over time, clay and glue lose their shape and adherence to the mannequin and the overall realistic look of the mounted animal deteriorates. Taxidermists spend a large amount of this time particularly on the ear portion of an animal model. The ear liner must be inserted into the ear cavity of the animal skin, and then affixed to the mannequin while the skin is draped over the ear liner. The skin is typically connected in one large piece and is heavy and unwieldy when working on each ear. When the animal ear skin is satisfactorily attached to the ear liner, the end of the ear liner must be affixed to the mannequin head. The ear liner is heavy from draping the animal ear skin overtop and threading the ear liner through the ear sheath, making it hard to secure to the animal mannequin head. As discussed previously, clay and glue are used to secure the ear liner to the animal head, but this is an efficient process and leaves the ears susceptible to becoming detached from the mannequin head over time, destroying the look of the animal model.